bloonideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD 5 update ideas/towers
Monkey Knight Uses swords at close range to pop bloons. Swords are about 2 times as long as the Tack Shooter default range. Swords pop 5 bloons per second. Swings sword towards bloons. $650 on medium (feel free to modify this price for balance, users) All prices are intended for Medium Mode. Path 1 Sharpened Sword - Monkey sharpens his sword, allowing it to slice through 20 bloons per second. $375 Longsword - Doubles sword length and popping power. $2000 Cavalry - Monkey Knight gains a horse and can use it to move around on the track and attack the closest bloon to the exit if the target is set to "Pursuit" (added with this upgrade). $850 Double Blade - Uses two swords, each of which can pop 60 bloons per second. $4400 Path 2 Flame Sword - Can pop frozen and lead bloons. $180 Electric Armor - Any bloon coming within half range of the Knight is electrocuted, popping one layer once. $1400 Lightning Sword - Any bloons hit transfer the damage to 3 others as well. $2400 Holy Hand Grenade - Lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Bloontioch towards thy MOAB, who being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it. (When activated, throws a destructive bomb at the nearest MOAB-class, non-ZOMG bloon, smashing it to bits and destroying bloons in the surrounding area. This part is not in the description.) $5400 Officer Monkey Mainly starts off like a normal dart monkey,but upgrades say otherwise. 'Path 1' 1.Taser:Within the radius,bloons are stunned for one second.Fired every 20 seconds 350/450/500 2.Dartgun Upgrade: Adds range and fire rate to dartgun.500/750/800 3.Charged Taser:Within the radius,bloons are stunned for three seconds and are popped of three layers.Fired every 20 seconds 850/1150/1350 4.Top Cop:Darts are shot in fives and pop two layers and range is added.Taser is fired every 10 seconds 2450/2550/2750 'Path 2' 1. Shotgun:Three darts are fired like a shotgun every second.400/500/650 2. Team Support:Officer Monkeys cost 5% less.700/765/825 3. S.W.A.T Monkey:Darts are fired automatically like a machine gun as range is also added up.1050/1150/1200 4. S.W.A.T Power.Any near by monkeys turn into 1/1 Officer Monkeys for five seconds.Road spikes are added to near by paths.12500/14500/16000 'Notes' 1. If upgrade two of path two is chosen,path one would end.If upgrade three of path one is chosen,Path two would end. 2.Normal cost of Officer Monkeys are $650/$700/$840 Monkey Painter The Monkey Painter has a very short range, and uses a paintbrush to paint bloons, which takes one layer off bloons. If there is more than one bloon inside that bloon, it turns into 1 of that bloon. If it paints a Zebra Bloon, it turns ito a Black or White Bloon randomly. Cannot pop red or damage blimps. Cost: 470/550/595 Hey, this is an incredibly good idea!! I like it a lot, if I was in Ninja Kiwi I would IMMEDIATELY add this. I hope you keep making more! StarmuteBloon (talk) 19:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Path 1 Faster Painting: Paints faster. Cost: 170/200/215 Glue Paint: Paint now contains glue, which slows bloons down. Cost: 260/300/320 Paintbrush Thrower: Throws the paintbrush, greatly increasing it's range. Cost: 1700/2000/2160 Paintball Gunner: Has even longer range, shoots as fast as a Glue Hose, and can pop red and damage blimps. Cost: 8500/10000/10800 Path 2 Wider Pallette: Can pop 2 layers. Cost: 850/1000/1080 Army Painter: Can detect camo, and paints away camo status. Cost: 340/400/430 Thinner Paint: Destroys the entire ceramic shell. Cost: 3570/4200/4535 Masterpiece Ability: Paints all bloons on the screen into red bloons. Cost: 6800/8000/8640 Monkey Hypnotist Can hypnotize bloons, causing them to do one of three things: Do only half damage immobilize, as maybe the hypnotist still isn't done? Confuse the bloon so badly, that not only does it pop itself while hypnotized, but also walks backwards. 50% Cost of Towers Now towers cost 50% less money.Go quickly and win everything before December 3 ! Roadblock Makes the bloons make a detour by going around it. Gets squished by MOAB class bloons. 300/350/375 Category:Bloons TD 5 update ideas